Ciertas verdades
by YuK-G
Summary: Sai sabe que tiene el argumento perfecto para explicar el porque Sakura no puede ser la princesa de la historia y Sasuke no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso. SasuNaru


_**Naruto no me pertenece, por los momentos es de nada menos que del poderoso Mashashi Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Espero os guste. Una idea sencilla de una autora sencilla.. ^^ Soy princpiante en esto así que no espereis mucho ¿eh? xD**_

**_Dedicatoria: Para la baaakaaa de mi nee-chan, Kao-chan ¡aquí tienes tu fic jooder ¬¬! xD _**

_**Ciertas verdades.**_

_Sai sabe que tiene el argumento perfecto para explicar el porque Sakura no puede ser la princesa de la historia y Sasuke no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso. _

Era un día muy normal, de esos que al terminarlo no tienes mucho que contar. Bueno, así pensó Naruto al comienzo del día, pero en mitad de la clase de literatura todas sus ideas se esfumaron cuando Sai, uno de sus mejores amigos y la persona mas desesperante que ha conocido –a parte de Sasuke-, no estuvo de acuerdo a la hora de elegir a los protagonistas de una obra que se realizaría en el festival escolar.

Según la poca atención que había prestado a tal acontecimiento, parece que escogieron a Sakura –su ex amor platónico- como la dama principal que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de un caballero de la corte, que resultó ser –gracias a la gran participación de sus fans- Sasuke.

A él lo habían escogido como ayudante técnico y se sintió aliviado al no pertenecer al grupo de actores, no le gustaba la actuación y mucho menos cuando se trataban de historias románticas entre damas y caballeros de la edad media. Además no tenía el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de eso. Es por ello que aquella situación no le importaba mucho, siempre y cuando no lo metieran a él.

-A ver Sai, por última vez ¿Qué tienes en contra de que yo sea la protagonista? –preguntó Sakura muy molesta por la interrupción del pelinegro.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida y no se dejaría vencer solo porque al imbecil de Sai se le antojase arruinar su sueño; ella daría lo que fuera por ese hombre, así sea actuar en una ridícula obra de amor, porque por más que lo pareciera, ella no era ese tipo de chicas.

-Eres fea –respondió cortante el pelinegro, sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento al soltar aquello frente a la chica más fuerte del instituto.

-¡Ese no es argumento suficiente para que no pueda ser la protagonista! Además, que tu pienses que soy fea no quiere decir que los demás opinen lo mismo-Sakura estaba que echaba humo de las orejas. Odiaba discutir con Sai, porque siempre por alguna extraña razón le ganaba, pero esta vez sería diferente.

-Si lo es…

-¡Sai por última vez! ¡Que seas el director no quiere dec-

- Sakura-la cortó fríamente mientras la observaba apretar sus labios en un intento de ahogar un grito de irritación- Para esta obra se necesita a una dama que, como la describían los escritores de la edad media, debe de ser un ser virginal, puro y dotado de elevadas virtudes, y para serte sincero no eres precisamente todas esas características.

Uno que otro alumno trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras otros solo estaban sorprendidos, los únicos que seguían con la misma expresión neutra de siempre eran Sasuke y Sai. Sakura, quien se esperaba algo parecido a eso, pensó que Sai había sacado todo eso de un libro viejo y se lo aprendió solo por el simple echo de humillarla. Era un imbécil si creía que se iba a rendir por eso.

Apretó sus puños reprimiendo las ganas de mandar a volar al pelinegro. Todos creían que en cualquier momento Sakura se abalanzaría en contra de Sai, pero luego de segundos de incomodo y tenso silencio, dijo:

-Y según tu _director_…¿Quién debe ser la dama?- su voz era suave y contenida. No, aún no era momento para gritarle sus cuatro cosas en la cara.

-Hmmm…-Sai, quien no se había intimidado para nada busco con la mirada a alguien en el aula, hasta que encontró una cabellera rubia y sonrío tan falsamente como solo el puede, causándole un escalofrío a Naruto, que ni enterado estaba del asunto. Pero en vez de pronunciar algo, volvió la mirada hacia Sakura y luego la poso en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke- Dejare que el caballero escoja a su dama.

Todos giraron casi automáticamente la mirada y posaron toda su atención en un Sasuke que estaba leyendo el guión que le tocaba.

"_Caballero: ¡Oh mi bella dama! Déjame darte la despedida que te mereces y que solo un caballero como yo puede darte....(el caballero debe acercarse lentamente hacia la dama y darle un sutil beso en los labios, demostrando total ternura y pasión mal contenida)"_

Aparto su mirada del pequeño libro y observo a un Sai sonriente, una Sakura que se moría de los nervios y le sonreía tímidamente, muchas chicas tratando de llamar su atención a base de gritos desconsolados y a un Naruto que miraba distraído por la ventana intentando en vano no dormirse del aburrimiento.

-Escojo a Naruto- respondió con su voz gruesa y cortante, sin una pizca de sentimientos como siempre, para luego seguir leyendo el guión.

Para el Uchiha, ninguna otra persona en aquel salón encajaba tan perfectamente como lo encajaba Naruto.

Un pequeño silencio se apodero del salón. Algunos observaron a Naruto, quien al escuchar su nombre le preguntaba a Kiba que demonios pasaba y éste le respondía con todo el auto-control que un amigo debe tener para no partirse de la risa en ese preciso momento, otros solo le restaron importancia y bueno, algunos otros no lo tomaron muy bien.

-¡¿¡Qué!?!- gritaron Sakura y muchas otras chicas que tenían las diminutas e inexistentes esperanzas de que las escogiera.

-¿Él? ¿¡Un hombre!?

-Yo no veo ningún problema que no se pueda solucionar con un gran vestido pomposo, maquillaje y peluca- respondió Sai ante la duda de todos y viendo que la pelirosa no se iba a quedar con esas, decidió agregar: -Además, para aquellas épocas el romanticismo se expresaban en obras cómicas, y el que un hombre actúe de mujer le da su toque de gracia ¿no creen?

Algunas lo pensaron -¿Naruto con maquillaje y vestido? Habría que verlo- y otros solo asintieron neutrales, sabiendo que pelear con Sai era una batalla perdida.

Claro, eso todos lo sabían menos Naruto.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡Yo no voy a actuar de princesa! – grito histérico, enterándose por fin, del gran lió en el que lo metían mientras que Kiba lloraba de la risa.

-Dama, Naruto –le corrigió Shikamaru sentado a su lado, harto de tantos gritos.

-¡Lo que sea! No me pondré un jodido vestido ¡¡¡Ni maquillaje!!!

-Y peluca…

-¡Eso! No me pondré nada de eso ni haré el ridículo, además yo soy parte del equipo técnico, no puedo hacer las dos cosas ¡¡Ni siquiera me han pedido mi opinión-ttebayo!!

-Solo preguntare una última cosa…-Sakura volvió a hablar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos que ignoraban las quejas y chillidos de Naruto –Exactamente… ¿Por qué Naruto?

Sasuke no dejo de leer su guión pero le prestaba la total atención a la chica; el camino que había tomado el asunto le resultaba realmente divertido.

-¿Porqué el idiota ese en vez de algún otro?

-Porque es el único inocente, puro y capaz de dramatizar a una simple y delicada dama en toda esta aula.

La mayoría quedaron en shock ante las sinceras palabras del azabache.

Naruto no sabía si reír, llorar, tirarse de la ventana que tenía al lado, o simplemente golpear al bastardo que sonreía burlonamente y que lo miraba con total diversión. Las reacciones del rubio eran una de las pocas cosas que hacían al gran Uchiha Sasuke prestar atención a algo que no fuera su persona. Trato de buscar apoyo, pero Sai parecía disfrutar todo casi igual que Sasuke y Shikamaru solo negaba levemente con la cabeza, ya Kiba era caso perdido ¡Mierda!

-¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Naruto…puro? ¿¡Porque estas tan seguro de eso!? ¡Es prácticamente uno de los chicos más populares del colegio! ¡Y es extremadamente guapo! Además…la cara de pervertido que pone cada vez que nos cambiamos para gimnasia ¡no es nada inocente!- exclamó Ino, incapaz de creer que uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio, pudiendo tener a cualquier chica que se lo propusiese, estuviera completamente limpio. Inocente. ¡Puro!

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe- y sin dejar su sonrisa volvió su mirada al librito en sus manos, no sin antes picarle un ojo a Naruto, quien creía que caerle a golpes era algo ya sin sentido y el tirar a Sasuke por la ventana en vez de tirarse el, era mas conveniente.

Todos miraron interrogantes al director esperando respuestas.

-Solo diré que hay cierta fuerza "oscura" –miro a Sasuke- que protege a Naruto de las mentes sucias.

En definitiva Sasuke se iría por la ventana, pero antes, lo más probable es que Sai ya lo estuviera esperando abajo.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con total pesadez por los pasillos, el día resultó al final nada normal. Dejaría unos libros en la biblioteca y luego se iría para por fin descansar en su casa…y aprenderse las líneas que le tocaba decir de la obra.

Porque sí, a la final luego de que lo ignoraran tanto, que sus intentos homicidas se fueran, que Sasuke dejara sus idioteces al igual que Sai, que todos dejaran de preguntar y reírse de las palabras dichas por los pelinegros, no tuvo de otra que aceptar el personaje, el maquillaje, el vestido y todas esas horrendas cosas que le obligarían ponerse.

Después de guardar los libros y llevarse consigo el dichoso guión de la obra, se encontró a Sasuke esperándolo en la salida, para, como siempre acompañarlo a casa. Refunfuño. No era a él a quien quería ver precisamente luego de tanto alboroto.

-Eres el bastardo más grande que existe en el mundo-ttebayo- le espetó enfadado mientras le pasaba de largo y salía del instituto.

En unos segundos, el pelinegro ya se encontraba a su lado en total silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No pudiste simplemente escoger a otra persona ¡joder! Además… ¿una obra? ¿¡De cuando acá sirvo yo para la actuación-ttebayo!? ¿¡No has visto lo torpe que soy!? Si tan solo no fuera tan cursi, quien sabe…más ficción… ¿¡¡Y a que iba eso de "delicada dama"!!? ¡Soy el nº 1 en el equipo de basket! Tsk…no soy una jodida nenaza. También esta el idiota de Sai, le partiré la cara cuando lo vea-

-Deja de actuar como si realmente estuvieras enojado…dobe –le corto el pelinegro, harto de tanta palabrería.

Ambos sabían que era cierto. Naruto simplemente estaba dejando pasar su frustración a base de insultos y gritos como siempre y Sasuke estaba ahí para escucharlo. No era la primera vez que lo hacia ni tampoco la última, pero es que realmente se encontraba incomodo con todo esto. El no quería actuar en esa obra, ya le era demasiado difícil con todo lo que le exigía Gai-sensei para el equipo para a parte preocuparse por unos estúpidos guiones, sumando también todas aquellas palabras vergonzosas que el pelinegro soltó a toda la clase.

-Pero…tsk…ya ni se que haré con los horarios-susurró cabizbajo-…además…tú tampoco estas muy libre que digamos, con las clases de piano y los entrenamientos en el dojo. No se porque demonios te metiste...y para más ¡a mi también! –esto último lo dijo molesto mientras alzaba la vista y miraba de reojo a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque yo si se como distribuir mi tiempo y no lo desperdicio en estupideces como ayudar al club de té- respondió cortante, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de "odio" que le dirigía el rubio.

-¡No son estupideces! Me lo pidió Hinata-chan, se veía que realmente necesitaba ayuda así que no me pude negar, yo no soy un insensible como tú-ttebayo- gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El Uchiha lo miro de reojo. Ciertamente, él no era como el. No era frío, cortante, egoísta, posesivo, rencoroso… Simplemente, era la persona más transparente y limpia que había conocido. No había mentido al decir todas esas cosas de Naruto esa mañana, ni había sido su intención al llegar al extremo de compararlo con una "chica" –era la costumbre de molestarlo- pero eso no le quitaba la verdad a ciertas palabras. El rubio tenía sus errores como todo ser humano, pero se opacaban con la sinceridad de sus palabras, los gentiles gestos a la hora de ofrecer ayuda y las sonrisas limpias y contagiosas que ofrecía a cualquiera.

Nunca lo admitirá, obviamente, y siempre que le pregunten responderá que es un idiota sin remedio así este pensando todo lo contrario.

-¡Tsk! Aún sigo sin entender porque el papel de una "dama"…

-Porque eres el más adecuado al papel y si vuelves a refunfuñar te juro que te haré callar a la fuerza, usuratonkachi-amenazó mandándole una mirada fulminante.

-¡Joder bastardo! Con eso no me respondes nada ¡no es justo-ttebayo!- y sin inmutarse de la clara amenaza del Uchiha, el rubio siguió con su palabrería- Además, no tenías porque decir todas esas cosas frente a la clase ¡no tenías derecho!- le acuso recordando aquel momento incomodo del porque el debía ser "la protagonista".

-Pero si soy tu novio, idiota.

-¡¡Pero se supone que nadie lo sabe!!

El pelinegro suspiro. No se sorprendía de que el rubio ni le prestara atención a lo que decía, y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, así que le dejo hablar y sacar sus propias conclusiones el solo.

Fijando su mirada en la calle, noto que ya había caído la noche y de que faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al destino en el que debían separarse. Frunció el seño indignado. Con Naruto siempre era así, no sabía como ni porque, pero el tiempo que pasaban a solas se acababa demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Habiendo llegado a su destino y notando como el rubio seguía y seguía hablando solo, rodó los ojos hastiado y le sujeto del brazo deteniéndolo en el proceso, para luego atraerlo y callarlo con un ligero beso en los labios. Superficial y cálido.

Naruto dejó de hablar al instante y cerró los ojos por puro instinto, disfrutando del leve contacto. Cuando se separaron, el pelinegro se acerco a su oreja y le susurro unas cuantas palabras, sonrojándole a penas, luego le dio otro leve beso en el cuello y se dirigió a su casa sin más, con aquella pose cool e indiferente que le caracterizaba.

Eran esos cortos momentos en que Sasuke le recordaba que era realmente importante para él, porque así no lo exprese, sus ojos, aquella mirada enigmática y atrayente le expresaban todo lo que el no podía decir.

Cuando se supo solo, soltó un suspiro contenido y se revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-…estúpido Sasuke-teme, si realmente era por eso que me elegiste en la obra, solo tenias que decirlo-ttebayo…

Y más animado, empezó a caminar hacía su casa.

Después de todo, ya ni le parecía tan mala la obra.

"_No tenía la intención de besar a otro que no fueras tú, Naruto_"


End file.
